


Easter Surprise

by PandaPenguinn



Category: Warframe
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Platonic Relationships, Sad, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPenguinn/pseuds/PandaPenguinn
Summary: operator Eris tries to get umbra to open up after he finally agreed to be her warframe and fight along side her. She's stuck at first, but when Easter arrives, she uses it to spend time with umbra more than she thought was ever possible.





	Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first umbra fanfic and since its Easter I thought it would be great to write a little story about my tenno and umbra! I love umbra so much! Hope you guys enjoy and happy easter!

The ship floated through the quiet depths of space. The scanner was on,playing random transmissions that were either hostile or peaceful. Ordis was silent, scanning for any potential enemies as the operator known as Eris silently sat in her personal quarters in front the large window displaying the vast cosmos, decorated with countless stars. She had completed her mission almost a week ago of retrieving Umbra. She thought having another being would make this ship a bit more lively but it ended up being the same result. One she was afraid would happen. 

Umbra usually pretended to pay her no mind. But she always notice his quick glances and how curious he looked, scanning all the impressive gadgets the ship had. She knew he couldn't speak unfortunately and that made things harder. She hoped Umbra didn't hate her, wishing she would spend even 5 minutes with him. Maybe that would help.Maybe he felt like a slave. Maybe he felt trapped again and forced to do someone else's bidding. She would never want him to feel that way. hopefully it wasnt the case of why he was so distant. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ordis's excited voice.

“Operator! Operator!” He exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the quarters and most likely the entire ship. 

“Yes Ordis?’

“Do you know what today is?” 

She raised a eyebrow. “No, what's today?’

“Today is Easter!” He said happily. If ordis could, hed practically burn a circuit from how much burning excitement he was filled with. For a moment Eris had absolutely no idea what Easter was until she remembered some part of the strange holiday back when she was a “normal” child. She and her father would dye eggs various colors. She remembered bunnies and eating a glorious chocolate cake. She smiled softly at the sudden wave of pleasant memories. 

“Happy Easter operator!” Ordis said. “If you need anything please let me know!”

She chuckled softly and stared at the ceiling as if she was looking him In his eyes. “Happy Easter Ordis.” 

The personal quarters door opened and she turned her head, seeing none other than Umbra. At first he hesitated to enter in, and she saw he was about to exit. She quickly stood up to look at him. “No, its okay. You can come in.” Umbra stiffened for a moment, before he dropped his shoulders slowly and entered in the room. She smiled in delight seeing him walk over the large fish tank she had and stare at the fishes swimming around peacefully.

Eris walked over to him and spoke softly. “I caught these little guys back on Cetus. They're really easy to take care of.” She saw him follow the fishes as they swam through rocks and sometimes even crashed into each other. They fishes hadn't been fed in awhile, so Eris went to a table and grabbed a small jar filled with colorful flakes and walked back to Umbra. 

“Do you want to feed them?” She looked at him smiling, opening the top and handing him the jar. He looked at the jar and softly took it from her hands. He pinched small amount of the flakes between his fingers as Eris opened the lid to the tank. Umbra began sprinkling the food in the tank, watching the fishes immediately rush towards it all and eat it.

Eris giggled softly seeing the food disappear almost instantly. She closed the lid and Umbra returned the jar to her. 

“Did you know its Easter today?” 

Umbra shook his head softly at her and she set the jar down. “This is new to me too. Since it's your first Easter here what do you wanna do?”

She watched umbra think for a moment. It must've been so long since he celebrated anything with someone. It's been awhile since she did too. She could sympathize with him a bit. They were both internally lonely and broken from losing things or people precious to them. She took a moment to think to herself and her mind clicked. 

“Hey I know, how about we go to cetus? They know about a lot of holidays so I'm sure they're probably celebrating Easter right now.” She smiled as she exited the room. “Hey ordis, set a course for Cetus  
“

“Of course Operator!”  
________________  
Eris arrived at Cetus and she made her way to the small town, delighted to see children running around with bunny ears and seeing adults sitting in front their houses drinking and cooking. Umbra walked beside her as they strolled through the various shops that sold guns, fishing hooks, or other materials. 

She stood in front a stand that had a pair of bunny ears on the table and smirked. “Excuse me.” 

The seller turned their attention to her and happily walked up to her. “Hello! How may I help you today?” 

She pointed to the fake bunny ears. “I'd like 2 of those please.”

He grabbed them and gave them to her. “20 credits.” He smiled as he took the money and bid her farewell. She turned around and saw Umbra a few feet from her looking at the sky that was a beautiful blue color. 

She walked up to him. “Hey Umbra.” 

Umbra turned around to face her and she immediately jumped up and put the fake bunny ears on him. He staggered in shock for a bit before reaching up and feeling the floppy soft ears. She laughed and put her face bunny ears on. 

“Now we match!” 

She was afraid Umbra would've ripped them off in anger and annoyance that she managed to successfully put them on him. But instead he just continued feeling the ears and looked down at her before reaching out and ruffling up her hair slightly.

She laughed, feeling a bit surprised at his docile response. She never knew he might be a calm warframe who didn't mind being playful or laid back every now and then. It was good he was able to be like that despite the rage and dread that still plagued him. She smiled and grabbed his wrist and pulled him as she walked around to look at more shops. For the rest of the day the two bought countless items that were quickly used and discarded, the looked at all the swords and gear some shops were selling. Some were tempting, but unfortunately way above her price range. Eventually Eris got hungry and ate the foods Cetus had to offer. Needless to say it all exceeded her expectations. Her first time trying the delicacy was amazing.

Eventually the sun had set and Lua had risen, brightening up the now navy blue sky and revealing all of the stars to keep it company. Crickets chirped softly in the grass, but the small town was still booming with life. Not as much as it was in the morning, but there was still loud chattering and laughing. Some people were already drunk, singing their favorite songs on a drunken and slurred note or passed out on the steps drooling and snoring. Some shops were already closed for the day as the owners went to go spend time with their families. Umbra sat on the outskirts of Cetus, sitting on the steps that led right to the large door that was the entrance of it. He would be with Eris for protection, but he knew she was alright as he could sense where she was  
She was close, that's all he needed to know. 

He felt calmness wash over him, still reaching up and feeling the fake bunny ears she put on him that morning. If he could, hed smile. Some of the things she did reminded him of his son issah. Both of them had that same hopeful and pure smile that made his heart weaken and ache. She had similar interests as he did too. And like he felt around his son, he felt vulnerable around his operator. Her calm and yet positive attitude she displayed since they met were one of the reasons why he decided to trust her. And not once had he regretted it. 

The bolts of the door made a loud clicking sound and the door roared loudly and opened. Umbra turned his head, seeing Eris walking to him holding two large objects in her arms both wrapped in pure white paper. She sat them down softly before sitting next to him and letting out a loud huff. “Sorry for taking long. I was getting..stuff.” She said, pausing between those words.

She grabbed the first object and unwrapped it, revealing it to be a brand new, shiny Shawzin. Shock took over him as he stared at the familiar instrument. She softly laid it in his lap as he gently touched it. Tracing the beautiful golden swirly designs on the black base. The strings still made the familiar soft sound he remembered as they echoed. He picked it up and looked at her as she revealed the other object to be a komi board. She gave a nervous and generous smile.

“I...When I was..In your memory..when we first did the transference, I remember your son Issah saying you used to play the song ‘smiles from juran’ to him. And how you enjoyed playing Komi with him.” She looked down at the board, tracing the squares with her index finger. “I thought maybe..these will help. I know you feel alone right now. But I wanted to do all of this with you to let you know you're not alone. Not anymore. I got your back. I'm gonna be there for you. So, hopefully, these two things can bring back some good feelings for you.” She felt her eyes water, the tears threatening to fall. Since she witnessed that memory Umbra was cursed with, she wanted to cry for him. She wanted to cry out all the pain he had in his heart for him. She wanted to reach out and tell him that it was all okay, that none of this was his fault. What parent would be okay after being forced to kill their own child they loved so much? She would never be a parent, but she knew losing a child is the greatest dread a parent could ever feel. It opened a void, a deep and dark wound filled with grief that could never be sealed up permanently. It would always be there until the end. And the fact that Umbra had to live with that only memory was a tragedy. He didnt deserve this, he didnt deserve to be alone in pain for so long, still under ballas's control. She wanted to free him of that pain even if it was just for a small amount of time. He deserves to be free of that aching despair he kept in him for so long. She turned her head the other way, and released a shaky breath before speaking, her voice wavered softly. “I know you been through alot. And I wanted to help ease your pain however I can somehow. I hope you accept these..” 

She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. Umbra pulled Eris into a firm embrace, resting his chin on top her head and cradling her close to him. She felt a few tears fall as she hugged back, feeling his soft scarf on her cheek. it had been so long since she was held like this. She felt safe suddenly, and warm. The feeling was something she didn't know she had needed for so long. 

Umbra rubbed her back softly. Realizing that even though the tenno are thousands of years old, she was still a child mentally nonetheless. A child that lost her parents, a child that still wanted a parental figure in her life. A child that Is forced to make huge decisions and fight a war. A child that has to still be a warrior. He pulled her closer, feeling his heart skip. He couldn't get issah back, But he decided that he would try to be the friend, the parent figure his operator wanted and needed. He looked at her, seeing her buried her face in his chest, holding onto his scarf with her hand. 

‘I couldn't protect issah..but I'll try my best to protect you..’ 

He delicately tapped the top of his helmet on her forehead, as if it was a small kiss while listening to her sobs slowly die down into soft sniffles.

He slowly released her, wiping her tears with his thumb and putting his hand on top her head again, playfully messing up her black hair. She smiled and laughed quietly. 

“Is it okay if..I hear you play it?” She glanced at the shawzin still resting in his lap. Umbra nodded softly before grabbing the Shawzin, holding it like he always did before. It felt good to hold the instrument once again instead of a sword. He played the song, every note was correct as it always was. He played it as he felt the memories of the notes in his mind. He remembered every string that needed to be pulled, every hand movement the song required. Eris listened to the music filling her ears, holding the Komi board in her lap, she rested her head on Umbra's shoulder, feeling the song flow in her core.

She felt everything around her at peace. Everything was quiet. She heard no more crickets, or chatter from the other side of the door. Only the song filled her ears. She forgot about everything that had happened with the lotus, with ballas. All that mattered to her was Umbra and the beautiful song he played. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek again, happy that she was able to bring peace into Umbra's shaken heart. 

The two broken ones would be become whole again. They would both find peace within one another. And take away each other's pain.


End file.
